oblivioushdfandomcom-20200215-history
BLOX WATCH - A Roblox Horror Movie
The article is referring to the movie Blox Watch, for the character, see Blox Watch (character) Blox Watch is a Roblox horror movie, it is also a sequel to The Last Guest Series and Guest 666 series. Summary The film opens with Robbie getting reprimanded by the teacher for getting a detention, to which Robbie apologises and is excused. While texting an anonymous individual, he is pursued by Blox Watch (character), after expressing surprise at his existence he attempts to run down the now darkened corridor to the door, which fails to open as Blox Watch gets closer. His fate is left unknown. 10 years earlier in a flashback, CharlieCharlie gets a crystal from her father Guest 1337 who has returned from the War against the Bacon Soldiers and Bacon Colonel. 10 years later in the present, Charlie awakes to an alarm to go to her new school, Robloxian High School, as she always changes school due to her father’s status in the army. When there, she meets Leo. who accidentally collides with her. As Charlie and Leo introduce themselves, Charlie notices that Leo is a fanatical about Guest 666. Charlie is then met by Pan and Zee, (protagonists of The ODer) who agree to take her to class. While walking to history, Pan warns Charlie about the forest, where several people have been disappearing, but Zee tells Pan to stop scaring Charlie. Charlie arrives into class, where the teacher forgets her name but instructs her to sit down next to Veronica, Vicky and Violet, the three of whom immediately invite Charlie to hang out with them. Charlie then gets a vision in which the room goes dark, the students and teacher have disappeared, and an entity continuously attempts to break in to the classroom. Charlie is taken out of the vision and the entity is revealed to be another student late for class, though Charlotte makes eye contact with a mysterious hooded boy. While in the toilet, Charlie looks up and sees her eyes glowing purple, confused and scared, she is attracted to the sound of sobbing, where she finds a girl in the toilets. Charlie learns that the girl is the sister of the previously abducted Robbie. While having lunch with her friends, the girls begin questioning Charlie about her status as the daughter of a hero, to which Violet orders them to leave her alone. Vanessa then invites her to a party in the forest, though Charlie pays more attention to the mysterious hooded boy. As she leaves school, Charlie stumbles upon Billy and his cronies bullying the hooded figure, revealed to be wearing a hood as he is a Bacon. As the bullies taunt him for his race as a Bacon, Charlie orders them to leave. Billy prepares to punch her, though they are interrupted by the teacher and the bullies are forced to leave. The Bacon introduces himself as Zack who immediately notates on her ability to see into the dark dimension, but as a shocked Charlie demands as to how he knows this, he quickly says it is unsafe and goes to cycle home, though Charlie follows him on her own bike and demands more knowledge. Zack finally grudgingly explains that seeing into the dark dimension is one of the abilities of an Astral, though refuses to reveal any further information out of fear that “it“ will find out about them. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Guest 666 watches their meet-up. The following day, a Bacon and his friend, a female Bacon notice the spookiness of the woods while cycling through there on their way to school. As Bacon tries to relieve the intensity, he is mysteriously abducted and taken to the Dark Dimension before being devoured by an entity. Charlie goes to Leo to find out more information about Astrals, and Leo explains that Astral’s are people who have the ability to manipulate the laws of physics, and are distinguishable by the colored glow in their eyes every time they use their powers. He explains that there is one extremely powerful Astral, whom, as legend has it, is the very first Guest himself, Blox Watch who wants the powers to himself, and functions in a dimension called ”Limbo” (otherwise known as the Dark Dimension) where he is assisted in his thirst for power by demons and entities, who randomly teleport individuals to their dimension before devouring them. Before the party, Zack arrives and warns Charlie not to go to the party, though Charlie states she isn’t scared of the bullies and neither should Zack be. On the way to the party, Charlie asks how Leo knows so much about the myth is, though Leo claims it a perk of being a nerd. At the party, Charlie is met by Vanessa who is revealed to be the girlfriend of Billy. While loud music plays and everyone dances, Charlie hears a scream from the forest. As she and Leo investigate, they hear footsteps, only to find the bullies who have used a recorded screaming sound to bait her in. As the Billy prepares to get his revenge, Zack arrives and stands up for Charlie. Billy attack’s Zack but is stopped midair by Charlie, who states she doesn’t know how she is stopping him. The bully’s cronies, spooked, run away. Robbie then emerges from the bushes, with his eyes glowing yellow, but as the Billy rushes to greet him Charlie immediately realises that the figure isn’t Robbie, and is proven right when the figure telekinetically snaps the Blonde Bully’s arm, before approaching Leo, Zack and Charlie. The first chapter ends as the feared Blox Watch greets a terrified Charlie. Synopsis It's Charile's first day at her new high school, but not everything about this school is so normal. She and a few of her new friends discover the secrets and magical powers of 'Astral' Humans... and the dark impending return of a mythical evil Astral known as Blox Watch... Characters / Cast * Gen Sherard as Charlie - Guest's daughter, in this sequel, Charlie is now a teenager and she must face the return of a mythical evil Astral known as Blox Watch. * Mckeesport as Guest 666 - Former antagonist of Guest 666 series, it is presumed that Guest 666 might play an anti-hero/hero's role in this new movie. * Chazz Ravenelle as Guest 1337 - Charlie's father, the protagonist of The Last Guest series, seems to be connected with the Blox Watch. * BSlick as Blox Watch - Legends claims Blox Watch to be the first guest ever existed, he will play an antagonist role in the movie. * Albert As Albert - A Former Bacon Solider The Guy Who Disappears In The Forest * Reed Kriner as Leo - Charlie accidentally tripped this cute nerd guy.the first person Charlie met at her new school. * DenisDaily as Robbie, the first boy in a string of students who have been disappearing * Flamingo as Albert, a young eccentric student who is among the unlucky ones to get abducted * LeahAshe as Violet, one of the kinder friends Charlie has * Meganplays as Megan and teacher #1, * Thinknoodles as teacher #2, the disorganised instructor * IamSanna as Vanessa, a stereotypical popular girl and friend of Charlie * Pankayaz as Pan * Zerophyx as Zee * Vux Vux as Bully #2 * Jenny as Daisy Category:Movies